The Unforgivable Failure
by ArcwindKE
Summary: Angie was killed by a mutated GUILT. Could Greg comfort Derek? Shounenai warning!


Feel free to read it. It's not a spoiler of any events in the game. The mutated GUILT in this fanfic doesn't really exist in the game.

Sorry for my bad grammar, I'm not used to writing fictions in English, since it's not my mother languag

Warning - My first TC fanfic is light shounen-ai(DerekxGreg).

Disclaimer - All characters belong to Atlus, not me.

-----

The Unforgivable Failure

"What the…"

Derek swore as he found something unexpected in Angie's body. The GUILT Paraskevi moved much faster than expected. He tried many times to stun the tapeworm with the laser, but he couldn't stun it for longer than a second, it moved away before he could cut it with a scalpel. Seem like the tapeworm was immune to laser.

"Damn! Mutated GUILT!?"

He was irritated that the mutated GUILT in Angie's body was very difficult to deal with. Greg Kasal told the brunette to use his special skill, Healing Touch.

"Use your Healing Touch now!"

Derek tried to be calm; he concentrated more and more on the treatment, then the time became slower. Seem like it was still very difficult to deal with the tapeworm. He could only cut and remove some of them, but not all.

"There're nothing we can do."

Greg was as upset as Derek, as the nurse was dying. After Healing Touch expired, the tapeworms that still existed resumed its extreme speed and quickly burrowed into the nurse's heart. Her vitals dropped to zero.

"Damn! How could this happen!?"

Derek swore as he was trying to revive the nurse with the defibrillator, but without success, Angie Thompson was killed by the mutated GUILT.

"No!! This mustn't be true!!"

Derek screamed like a mad man as he tried to kill himself using a scalpel. Greg tried hard to stop the younger surgeon from the suicide, by keeping Derek's right hand, which was holding a scalpel, away from his left hand or his chest.

"Derek, I know you had tried your best. This is not your fault to be unable to save Angie."

Greg tried to comfort the depressed surgeon, but it was a futile attempt. Derek became even more depressed.

"My best? You say this is my best? Even my best gave this result. What a bad surgeon am I!"

Derek screamed as he ran out of the OR. Greg followed him, feeling very worried, as he knew what Derek was going to do.

"Derek! It's not your fault! You are not the bad surgeon. Don't do anything stupid!"

---

"Dr.Stiles, what happened to you?"

Another doctors and nurses wondered why Derek became this depressed. The surgeon didn't seem to pay attention to anyone who was worried about him. He went to the nearest toilet. Greg knew pretty well what the younger man was up to.

"Get out of my way! I'm in hurry."

Greg pushed another person out of his way as he was rushing to the same toilet that Derek Stiles was going to. He accidentally caught his foot against a nurse's foot.

"Oh, sorry, Dr.Kasal"

The nurse apologized to Greg, but he ignored her constantly. He rushed to the toilet. He worried only about Derek at that time.

When Greg reached there, he asked the man who was washing his hand at the sink if he has seen Derek recently.

"Have you seen a brunette wearing a scrub around here recently?"

The man who was asked the question looked at Greg with a puzzled face, then nodded and replied.

"Yes, he went to that toilet."

The man pointed at one of the toilets. Greg found that its door was locked. He called the name of the surgeon.

"Derek? Are you there?"

There was no reply however Greg called. He unlocked the door by a short piece of wire. His worry grew stronger and stronger.

…Derek, please don't die on me…

Greg Kasal was shocked as he saw Derek. The young surgeon died hanging from the ceiling, with a rope around his neck.

"No!! This couldn't be…"

Greg was very depressed after seeing Derek's corpse. Tears ran down to his face like a small waterfall.

…No!! Why must a good surgeon like him die like this…

You don't know. You are the world's hope…

Every people needs you, me too…

Why didn't you realize, that I love you too…

I love you... Even you don't love me...


End file.
